Lights! Camera! Action!
by sawyerzelda
Summary: COMPLETE Based on the episode where the gang makes a movie. Howells discover camera, they decide to make a film explaining their peril. gingerprofessor pairing, mary anngilligan. I have taken the liberty of adding some BLOOPERS! YAY!
1. The Howells' Discovery

Disclaimer: No, i don't own any of the Gilligans island characters(like i really had to tell you that)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginger sighed, and studied herself in the mirror. It took her simply forever to dismiss herself as presentable for the day.  
  
"Come on, Ginger!" Mary Ann sighed, putting on her shoes. "You've been in front of that mirror for hours!"  
  
"Only two hours," Ginger complained lightly. "Besides, what do you care if I'm a little late for breakfast?"  
  
Mary Ann heaved a sigh. "All right. I thought that since we're bunk mates, we might want to...oh, never mind! See at dinner, at the rate you're going!"  
  
"Har, har!" Ginger laughed, slowly standing up. She smiled at herself in the mirror, and giggled at herself flirtatiously. She winked at the mirror.  
  
"Uh...Ginger? What are you doing?"  
  
"Oh! Uh, Mary Ann! You're...still...here! Ha, ha! Kay, let's go!"  
  
Mara Ann and Ginger walked out of their hut. The Skipper, the professor and Gilligan were already seated at the table.  
  
"Where are Mr. and Mrs. Howell?" Ginger asked curiously, taking a seat next to the professor.  
  
"I don't know," the Skipper responded. "They were here a while ago, but they just ran off and left. They haven't come back yet."  
  
"How queer," Mary Ann laughed. "It's not at all like Thurston or Lovey to simply skip out on a meal like that." The Howells were always extremely punctual, and insistent upon everyone being on time for everything.  
  
"Say, look--there they are," pointed out the professor.  
  
Sure enough, the Howells were running towards them. Mr. Howell looked extremely excited, and he was holding a large black box.  
  
"Look! Look what we found!" Mrs. Howell cried excitedly.  
  
"What?!" her five fellow castaways asked.  
  
Mrs. Howell looked like she was going to say something, and then appeared a little confused. "I don't know, what did we find, Thurston?"  
  
"It's a film camera!" Mr. Howell shouted, smiling widely.  
  
"A CAMERA?!" Ginger screamed, running over to them. "Oh, I can't believe how long it's been since I've seen a camera! Ready when you are, Hitchcock! Let me see it, Mr. Howell! Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaseeeeeee?"  
  
"Wait a minute, don't you see?" asked the professor. "This camera is our ticket off of this island!"  
  
"You mean we can all float on that tiny little black box?" Gilligan asked in confusion. "How is that possible?"  
  
"That's not what he meant!" the Skipper scolded him. "What exactly was it that you meant, professor?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? We can make a movie of us stranded on this island, we ship it off to someone, and we'll be rescued!"  
  
"He's right!" Ginger cried. "Oh, you're a genius, professor!"  
  
"But shouldn't we see if there's any film in it?" Mr. Howell asked.  
  
"Yes," Mary Ann answered. "Of course we should! How do you open up the camera?"  
  
"That's what I'm trying to do," Mr. Howell grunted, trying to pry it open.  
  
"Oh no, you're going about it all wrong!" Ginger told him, grabbing the camera. "You're going to break it, let ME do it." Ginger turned the camera over, pushed a button, and a small compartment opened.  
  
"Well?" Mrs. Howell asked. "Is there any film in it? Tell me quick, because I have to go poo."  
  
"There's film!" Ginger cried with excitment. "Oh, we're saved! We're finally going to get off this cursed island!!"  
  
"Oh, hurray, hurray!" Mrs. Howell exclaimed, jumping about. "I'm so excited, I have to go to the bathroom!" She dashed off.  
  
"Come on, we have to get started on this film as soon as possible!" the Skipper said, not able to contain a smile.  
  
"I suggest that Ginger leads us in this movie," Mary Ann...suggested. "She'll know how everyone should do everything."  
  
"That's a good idea," the professor agreed.  
  
"Oh, I'm so thrilled!" Ginger yelled, grinning. "Ooh, let's do a test run!" 


	2. Action?

"Ready...set...roll 'em!" cried the Skipper.  
  
The castaways were testing the camera to see how well it worked. The scene they were shooting had both Ginger and the professor in it.  
  
"Do you two have your lines memorized?" Mary Ann asked them, worried about the whole thing.  
  
"Don't be such a worry wart," Ginger sighed. "Everything'll be fine. The Skipper is handling the shooting, the professor and I have everything under control, and so there's nothing you have to worry about!"  
  
"Okay," Mary Ann said worriedly, cracking her knuckles. "I'm just a little nervous about all of this."  
  
"It'll be fine," the professor told her.  
  
"All right, we are shooting!" the skipper told them.  
  
Ginger took the professor's hand, and they started walking slowly down a path. She glanced at him, smiling.  
  
"You know professor," she whispered. "I've always been wondering what your real name is. I mean...you weren't born with a name like 'professor,' were you?"  
  
"No, no, I wasn't," he laughed. "My name's Russell. Russel Jackson. It's kind of strange that I never told anyone before, isn't it?" He laughed again.  
  
Ginger laughed too. "Well, I wasn't exactly born with the name Ginger Grant, you know. My birth name is Caitlin Reynolds."  
  
"Hmm...Caitlin and Ginger," the professor whispered to himself, stopping to think. Ginger stopped walking as well. "The name Caitlin is sort of nice. I almost like it better than Ginger."  
  
"I like the name Caitlin Jackson," Ginger (or Caitlin) said seductively. Before the professor had a chance to react to this, Ginger threw her arms around him and started kissing him passionately.  
  
The professor kissed her back, stroking her face gently.  
  
"All right, cut!" the Skipper shouted, smiling helplessly. "C'mon you guys, let's see how it went!"  
  
But apparently, the professor and Ginger weren't quite through with their scene. With her eyes already shut, Ginger had seemed to close her ears as well.  
  
"You guys, the take is over," said Mary Ann, walking up to them and tapping Ginger on the shoulder.  
  
Immediately, the two broke apart. "Mary Ann, don't scare me like that!" Ginger cried, stepping away from the professor.  
  
"Gilligan's already set up a projector," Mr. Howell said, leading Lovey to another section of the island. "We'll just need the manpower to make it work!"  
  
"I'll do it," the Skipper volunteered. In order to generate enough power for the projector, someone had to...well, ride a stationary bike. The bike was attatched to the camera, and the image would pop up.  
  
"Come on, let's go see how we did," the professor said, subconciously taking Ginger by the hand.  
  
"By the way, I was just curious," Ginger started. "Is your real name Russell?"  
  
"Yes, it is," the professor admitted, grinning. "I helped the Skipper and Mr. Howell write the scene. What about you and 'Caitlin Reynolds'? Was that something they just cooked up out of nowhere?"  
  
"Nope," Ginger confessed. "That's my real name."  
  
"Well why'd you change it? I think Caitlin Reynolds is a great name."  
  
"I liked my name too. But everyone in TinselTown insisted that I Hollywoodized my name. I had always loved Cary Grant, so that's where I got my last name from. And Ginger...well, my mother always used gingery spices in all of my favorite dishes as a girl. I combined the two names, and that's what I got."  
  
"I see."  
  
"It is kind of sad, isn't it?"  
  
"Well, we're not in Hollywood now. Would mind if I called you Caitlin?"  
  
"Of course not! Could I call you Russell? It would be so much easier than calling you 'The' professor. I wonder what the Skipper's real name is..."  
  
Laughing, the two of them walked off to see their finished product. 


	3. The Dream Sequence

AUTHOR'S NOTE: ive been getting a lot of reviews from people saying that i got ginger and the professor's names wrong. I KNOW THAT!!!!!!!! i based the prof.'s "real" name on the actor's name, but i hated 'tina louise' (who played the real ginger), so i changed it! OKAY?!?! I DON'T LIKE THE CHARACTERS' REAL NAMES!! JUST DEAL!!!! ...................................sorry......................... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow, that was amazing!" Mary Ann squealed enthusiastically, after viewing the short scene that Ginger and the professor had shot. She was walking back to her hut with her actress friend.  
  
"Was it really that great?" Ginger asked. She had blushed furiously during the viewing, even though she'd kissed several actors before.  
  
"It was wonderful acting!" Mary Ann gushed.  
  
"Well, it really wasn't...acting," Ginger pointed out. "I sort of..."  
  
"Whatcha mean?" Mary Ann asked, a little confused. "You were there, in front of a camera, with the professor! Acting! Even I know that! Well, I don't know about you, but I'm very tired. Night, Ginger!" She said this all very quickly.  
  
Ginger slowly slipped into her bed. What was wrong with her? Why had she kept that kiss going, even when it wasn't necessary? What had she just been trying to tell Mary Ann a second ago? It was all so confusing!!  
  
"I don't really love him, do I?" Ginger whispered to herself. "Surely I'd know it if I did, wouldn't I?"  
  
"Ginger, are you talking about Marlon Brando again?" Mary Ann grumbled, half-asleep. Ginger jumped from surprise.  
  
"No, I was just...no, nothing." Ginger's quick response was followed by Mary Ann's light snoring.  
  
And, Ginger began to dream....  
  
"Someday, they're gonna make a statue outta me!" Gilligan cried, pointing his finger into the air.  
  
"Well don't start posing for it now!" Mrs. Howell snapped. "There's animals that need to be fed! Get to work!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Ginger walked up to Mary Ann, who was holding an adorable little dog.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you-"  
  
"Shh!" Mary Ann shushed her, barely turning around. "I'm in the middle of a song, here!"  
  
"But wait, I have a very important question!"  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"Are you a good witch, or a bad witch?"  
  
Mary Ann stopped staring, and turned around to look at Ginger. "What in the world are you wearing?! That dress makes you look like you're in a circus tent!"  
  
Ginger's cheeks flushed scarlet. "I didn't design this outfit, you know! It comes with my job!"  
  
"Which is what? District attorney?"  
  
"Very funny. I'm Glinger, the Good Witch of the North. Don't you know who I am? Haven't you heard of me?"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, Glinger. Here in Kansas, we don't ever see any witches, wizards, or anything like that. Can't you see the black and white? So go take your flashy colored dress outta--" Mary Ann's eyes widened, and she stopped talking.  
  
"What is it?" Glinger asked, turning around. She gasped. "Why, if my fancy Technicolor eyes don't decieve me! It's Frank Morgan!"  
  
A handsome young man walked up to them. "Actually, no. But may I say what gorgeous Technicolor eyes you have?"  
  
"Why thank you," Ginger said, curtseying slightly. "My name is Glinger, the Good Witch of the North."  
  
"Oh, allow me to introduce myself: I am the Professor Of Oz."  
  
"That has a nice ring to it," said Mary Ann, not wanting to be left out of the conversation. "My name's Mary Ann Gale."  
  
"Pleased to make your acquaintence," the Professor of Oz stammered, not really taking his eyes off of Glinger.  
  
"Have you ever been to the Emerald City?" Glinger asked him.  
  
"Why yes, it's in Oz. Unfortunately, I've never been."  
  
"I live there! Would you allow me to give you a tour of the place?"  
  
"Certainly!" the professor answered, flashing her a smile. "Come, let's go."  
  
Glinger giggled and smiled flirtatiously, pushing her hair behind her shoulders. "I like the way you make those quick decisions!"  
  
"How's this for quick, baby?" Before Glinger had a chance to respond, the Professor of Oz grabbed her waist, and kissed her ardently.  
  
Ginger woke up in a start. She looked around the hut, listening for something. There was no sound except for Mary Ann's heavy breathing. She stopped to think.  
  
That was one of the weirdest dreams Ginger had ever had. She'd never liked The Wizard of Oz, and had always especially hated the pink poofy dress that Glinda had been forced to wear. Oh, that was queer!  
  
"But he kissed me," she whispered to herself. Trying not to scream with joy, Ginger flopped her bed back onto the pillow, smiling widely. 


	4. Thank you, Gilligan

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, Ginger groggily walked out of her tent. She sat down at the breakfast table next to the professor. She smiled at him warmly.  
  
"Hi, Ginger," he mumbled unenthusiastically.  
  
Ginger was very confused. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Why is everyone looking so utterly tragic?"  
  
"Because our lives our going down the drain as we speak," Mary Ann explained to her quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ginger asked.  
  
"I'm not sure what they mean either," the professor told her. "Apparently, only Mary Ann and the Skipper know what happened exactly. I decided to wait for you to hear exactly what the bad news was."  
  
"So what happened?" Ginger asked Mary Ann. The Skipper seemed to have been crying hysterically before.  
  
"Gilligan," Mary Ann answered.  
  
The fork Ginger had been holding crashed onto her plate. "Oh, no!" she cried. "Not Gilligan!"  
  
"Well, it all happened only a few hours ago, really," Mary Ann sighed. "You see, Gilligan had gotten intrigued when he saw you kissing the professor on a screen. He got so excited, like he normally does."  
  
"The poor dear," Mrs. Howell sighed, staring at Mary Ann over her tea cup.  
  
"Anyway, you had been muttering in your sleep," Mary Ann continued, looking over at Ginger. "You said something about Technicolor eyes...but anyway, I couldn't sleep with you making those noises."  
  
"Sorry," Ginger apologized.  
  
"It's okay. But anway, I stepped outside the hut to get some fresh air. Then Gilligan walked up to me. He told me to follow him deeper into the forest, and so I obeyed him." Mary Ann groaned.  
  
"Well, tell them what happened next," Mr. Howell urged her, apparently having already heard the story.  
  
"All right, all right. Gilligan sat me down onto a rock, and he started...er..."  
  
"Kissing you," the professor and Ginger guessed simoultaneously.  
  
"Why, yes, he did. Oh, it was so passionate, and so sweet of the dear..." She empasized the word "dear." The Professor and Ginger exchanged glances.  
  
"But then he started rambling things off," Mary Ann went on. "He said how terrible he felt on this island, how he wished he could go back to civilization...at least I THINK that's what he said, but it was hard to tell. He was still kissing me then, looking happy as a lark."  
  
"And let me guess," Ginger whispered. "This whole time, he had the camera on you two, didn't he?"  
  
"You got it," Mary Ann sighed. "Before long, I had fainted shortly. It had just been a little to much love for me, if you get me right. When I woke up a few minutes later, Gilligan was gone. Then he came back, looking happy as ever. The camera was not with me, and it wasn't with him either."  
  
"You don't mean!" the professor gasped. Mary Ann nodded glumly. "He...he sent off the tape without consulting any of us?!"  
  
"That's right," Mr. Howell answered. "And now we've no chance of getting out of here using that device! The camera has no more film in it, we checked! And we never even had time to make a decent film!"  
  
"Or edit it!" Ginger pouted.  
  
"So there go our chances of ever seeing civilized land again," Mrs. Howell sighed. "And I had SO looked forward to those meetings back with the Society Matrons league!"  
  
"I know, we're all disappointed," the Skipper spoke up. "And, once again, it's because of Gilligan."  
  
"Don't be too hard on him," Ginger said. "He didn't know what he was doing."  
  
The Skipper looked at her. "That's often the case with him, Ginger. Sorry everyone, but I'm going to bed." He stood up and walked away.  
  
Ginger turned to face the professor. "Can we talk?" she asked him.  
  
"Sure," he answered. Before he could say anything else though, Ginger had pulled him away from the table and deeper into the island.  
  
"This stinks!" Mary Ann wailed, burying her face in her hands. "Now everyone thinks my boyfriend is stupid!"  
  
"There there, my dear," Mrs. Howell comforted. "Don't be hurt. We all realized long before now that Gilligan was an idiot." This, of course, made poor Mary Ann cry out even harder.  
  
"Well, what is it Ginger?" the professor asked her once, they were far away from everyone else.  
  
"I had the strangest dream last night," Ginger told him immediately, not wanting to waste much time.  
  
"Something about Technicolor eyes, I presume," he laughed, smiling. "At least, that's what is was according to Mary Ann."  
  
"Har, har. In my dream, Mary Ann was Dorothy Gale." Before the professor could say something, Ginger continued. "Gilligan was Zeke, the Lovey Howell was Aunt Em, I was Glinda, and you were the Wizard of Oz!"  
  
The professor stared at her for a moment. "Okay....so why are you telling me all of this? Now?"  
  
Ginger's heart sank. She didn't know why. "I...I don't know," she told him.  
  
"Well, that was a very interesting dream," the professor said, putting his arms around Ginger.  
  
"Yes, it was..." Ginger kissed the professor gently, waiting for him to return it. She didn't have to wait very long.  
  
"There was something I left out of my dream," Ginger told the professor, as he started kissing her neck.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You kissed me."  
  
The professor stopped and stared into Ginger's eyes, smiling. "You know, sometimes I'm almost glad that we got shipwrecked on this island. If it hadn't been for that, I'd have never met you."  
  
Ginger bent down and picked up two coconuts she saw. Using a rock, she broke them open, and gave one to the professor.  
  
"And if it hadn't been for Gilligan, we never would've gotten shipwrecked," she said, grinning. She held up the coconut. "To Gilligan!"  
  
"To Gilligan!" the professor laughed. They "chinked" their "cups" together, laughing and thinking how silly it was that Gilligan had been the one that had made their relationship possible.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! 


	5. What happened to the tape?

So.....what DID happen to the tape that Gilligan sent out, anyway? I'll tell you....  
  
A small boy named Eddie Munster was about to leave on his trip to the beach with his mother, Lily. He saw a box wash up on shore.  
  
"Hey, look!" cried out Eddie, picking up the box.  
  
"What's that?" asked Lily curiously.  
  
"I dunno," Eddie answered. "Maybe it's something dangerous!"  
  
"In that case, wait until we get home to open it up. Perhaps Grandpa and the others will want to be excited too."  
  
Once Eddie and Lily munster got home to 1313 Mockingbird Lane, they showed the box to Lily's husband, Herman.  
  
"Look what I found on the beach, Pop!" Eddie said excitedly, shoving the box in his face. "Can I open it?!"  
  
"Yes, why don't you?" said Marilyn, Eddie's cousin. "The excitement is killing me! Open it up!"  
  
"Okay!" Eagerly, Eddie thew the lid off the box.  
  
"What a gyp!" exclaimed Grandpa. "It's just some dumb movie! If you'll excuse me, I'm going back to the lab with my assistant, Herman." The two of them left.  
  
"I'd better be getting started with dinner," said Lily, sounding bored.  
  
"Sorry Eddie dear," Marilyn said sadly. "But I've got loads of homework to do. Maybe if you like it, you can show the tape to me later, okay?"  
  
"Okay..." Eddie groaned miserably, as he watched his cousing bounce up the stairs. He put the tape into the machine and pressed play. You can probably guess what he saw.  
  
The professor and Ginger kissing had popped up onto the screen. "EEW!" Eddie cried with disgust. "A kissing movie! What kind of green-horn would leave a KISSING movie out on the beach!" He ejected the tape and walked over to the stairs. "Grandpa was right; this IS a gyp!"  
  
Eddie pulled back on a statue on the staircase. It suddenly opened up, and Eddie's pet Spot growled at him.  
  
"Here Spot," Eddie said, still annoyed by his find. "You can have this kissing people for dinner."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's note: For those of you who don't know, the characters used in this chapter are the Munsters, of the TV show of the same name. It's on the same channel as Gilligan's Island (TV Land) and I would highly recommend it, especially if you like other macabre and weird tv families, like the Addams Family. 


	6. The Bloopers

i have decided to add some bloopers to my story. i'm sure the actors occasionally messed up (or was it still live then? I don't think it was. . .) O WELL!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scene: Mary Ann and Ginger's Hut  
  
Ginger: (looking at herself in mirror) I feel pretty...oh so pretty; I feel pretty and something...la la....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scene: Breakfast Table  
  
Professor: Look, there they are!  
  
Mr. Howell: Look what we--WOAH! *Thurston trips, and the camera he's holding goes flying through the air*  
  
Mrs. Howell: *in slow motion; drops to her knees* NNNNNNNNOOOO!!!!!  
  
Ginger: Somebody catch it! That's the only camera we have on set!  
  
Gilligan: *pointing to camera currently filming them* What about that one?  
  
Mary Ann: *leaping out of seat, jumps forward* Hey, I caught it!............Director?  
  
*director faints from anxiety*  
  
***************************  
  
Scene: Still the breakfast table  
  
Professor: Don't you see? This camera is our ticket off the island!  
  
Gilligan: How can we all possibly float away on that tiny camera?  
  
Ginger: Because it doubles as an inflatable raft! DUH!!  
  
*cast and crew start laughing hysterically*  
  
Gilligan: *scratching his head* I don't get it....  
  
***************************  
  
Scene: STILL the breakfast table  
  
Mr. Howell: Shouldn't we see if there's any film in it? *opens camera*  
  
Ginger: NO, YOU IDIOT!!! You need to stand in shade!! EVERYONE knows that the film will be ruined if you have it under direct sunlight!!!!  
  
Director:..............really?  
  
Mary Ann: Yeah, even I knew that--and I'm a dorky little farmgirl from Kansas!  
  
Ginger: Yeah, you Dorothy Gale Wanna-Be!!  
  
Mary Ann: *gasps* I am NOT a Dorothy Gale Wanna-Be!! I'm a GINGER GRANT Wanna-Be! I idolize you!!  
  
Ginger................really? I'm flattered.  
  
**********************  
  
Scene: Test Run  
  
Ginger: You weren't born with a name like Professor, were you?  
  
Professor: *mocking anger* Are you saying that my birth name is STUPID!? HOW DARE YOU, CAITLIN REYNOLDS!!!  
  
Ginger: *gasping* Wow, is it really? Oh, I'm so sorry!  
  
Professor: *sarcastic* Yeah. I was really born with a first name like Professor.  
  
Mrs. Howell: *off-stage* My mother almost named me Tea Cup!  
  
*********************  
  
Scene: Still the Test Run  
  
*Mary Ann cracks her knuckles, causing Ginger to jump and scream*  
  
Professor: Ginger, what is it?  
  
Ginger: SHE'S DOING IT AGAIN!! MAKE HER STOP!!!  
  
Skipper: Mary Ann, I thought we told you not to crack your knuckles for this scene!!  
  
Mary Ann: *cracking her knuckles* I'm sorry, I just do it so absentmindedly!!  
  
Director: Get Ginger some ear plugs for this scene....  
  
**********************  
  
Scene: Ginger's Dream  
  
Mary Ann: That dress looks like a circus tent!  
  
Ginger: Well I didn't--OUCH!! *dress causes her to trip* WHO DESIGNED THIS RETARDED DRESS?!  
  
Mary Ann: *quietly* I, for one, highly respect Billie Burke for wearing this apparently difficult dress for shooting the Wizard of Oz.  
  
Ginger: WHOEVER MADE THIS DRESS SHOULD DIE!!!  
  
****************  
  
Scene: Jungle place thing  
  
Ginger: If it hadn't been for Gilligan, we'd never have met this way...*looks around for coconuts* Well wait a minute, where are the coconuts we're supposed to toast Gilligan with? I can't find them. . .  
  
Professor: *pretending to be shocked, he puts his hand in front of a.....certain......spot between his legs and whistles*  
  
Ginger: *staring at him, then laughs hysterically* Ew, you know that's not what I meant! Gross! I mean the--- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.............!!!!!!  
  
***************  
  
Scene: Beach w/ the Munsters  
  
Eddie: Hey, look mom! *sees camera* What's that?  
  
Lily: *Jaws music starts playing* It's a. . .a. . .EDDIE, IT'S A SHARK!!! AAAAAAAH!! .........................*face splits into a grin* Isn't that nice of him, Eddie? The little sharky warky wants to play with us!  
  
Life Guard: EVERYBODY OUT OF THE WATER!!!  
  
*Lily and Eddie smile, advancing the shark, as everyone else screams and runs for their lives away from the beach.*  
  
Eddie: Can I bring him for a pet, mom?  
  
Lily: I'm afraid not, Eddie. We don't have enough room, with Spot and all.  
  
Eddie: But mom, isn't Marilyn doing a report on sharks?  
  
Lily: Why, you're right! We must go home right away and tell Herman to came catch this shark for her!  
  
Director: *as Lily and Eddie run home* Hey, wait a minute!! You're supposed to want the CAMERA, not the.......SHARK! AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaHHHHHhhh.......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The end!! :) 


End file.
